A variety of carrying cases for communication devices exist in the market since the popularity of portable communication devices has increased. These are in addition to traditional carrying cases such as purses, bags, briefcases and the like. For example, a variety of carrying cases have been designed for carrying cellular phones, pagers and other types of portable communication devices that are dimensioned to hold the communication device, and perhaps a few accessory items.
While these types of carrying cases are adequate for communication devices using audible alarm devices to signal an incoming messages or calls, they are generally inadequate for communication devices that use inaudible signaling means for notifying the user of an incoming message or call. For example, an increasing number of users use communication devices that vibrate as the means to signal an incoming message. Such devices are less intrusive than traditional audible devices in meetings, restaurants and similar environments where audible devices are undesirable. However, traditional containers, such as purses or other types of specialized communication device cases tend to mask the vibration intended to alert the user of an incoming message or call. Accordingly, the user may miss an incoming message or call. Moreover, without a case, the communication device is inconvenient to carry and is subjected to damage from dropping, bumping or banging the device.
Thus, a need exists for a device that allows the user to easily carry a portable communication device, while providing improvements in transmitting the vibrations to the user of the communication device, adding protection to the product being carried.